The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of receiving messages transmitted from a central transmitter with a television receiver.
There is a need for a message transmission system for sending messages to individuals which does not rely on the presence of a telephone or a FAX machine for the receipt of the message. This type of system would be useful in offices or in residences in which television sets are commonly available, but which do not have a telephone or FAX machine available for the user.
However the current television receiver will not signal or indicate that there is a special message for the viewer on another channel and furthermore the television set is not usually operated continuously for receipt of a message.